1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automatic truck locks, in particular to an automatic electric locking device for truck bed covers.
2. Description of Related Art
Many pickup truck users, in an effort to secure and protect valuables stored in their truck beds from the elements or theft, have installed rigid covers which enclose a truck""s bed. These covers are typically referred to as cargo covers or tonneau covers. These covers ordinarily must be manually locked and unlocked in order for them to perform as desired. Manual locking often involves using a key to engage two different locking mechanisms located on the bed cover near the back quarter panels of most trucks. The locking mechanisms most often consist of a rotating barrel and an attached latch. The user must use a key to rotate the barrel until the attached latch swings into a locked or unlocked position. This process is time consuming and bothersome, especially in inclement weather or when making a multitude of short trips to load or unload cargo.
There is, therefore, a need for an automatic mechanism for locking and unlocking truck covers which saves time and effort and can be controlled from a truck""s cab. The present invention fills this need by incorporating an automatic locking and unlocking mechanism into a truck""s existing electric door locking system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,691 discloses an automatic lock for a truck toolbox. The present invention differs from the ""691 device in that the present invention is designed for a trunk bed cover, not a tool box; the method of lock actuation is different; and control of the present invention, unlike the ""691 device, is integrated into the existing electronic locking system in the truck.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,835 discloses an automatic alarm and locking system for a truck toolbox. This system, unlike the present invention, is not connected to the existing electric locks of a truck, and is not designed to operate the dual locking mechanism present in a truck bed cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,909,921 discloses a lifting device for a truck bed cover. This device is not designed for locking a truck bed cover into place, nor is it connected to the electric locking system present in the truck.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The truck bed cover lock system has two automatic locking units. Each locking unit has a two-wire universal lock actuator with a telescoping arm. The actuator is mounted to a flat rectangular back plate. The back plate is mounted to a truck rail support which is typically located on the inside portion of a truck""s bed rail adjacent to the tailgate. The actuator arm is connected to a sliding latch and functions to move the latch between locked and unlocked positions. When in the locked position the latch is in close connection with the existing key lock latch on the truck bed cover. A two-wire cord connects each actuator to a truck""s electric door lock circuit.
When current is applied to a truck""s electric door locking circuit, current also flows to the actuators in such a way that when a truck""s doors are electrically locked, the actuators move the sliding latches into the locked position. Likewise, when a truck""s doors are electrically unlocked the actuators function to move the sliding latches into the unlocked position.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide the operator of a truck having a bed cover with the convenience of electric bed cover locks.
It is another object of the invention to allow the operator of a truck equipped with a bed cover the convenience of unlocking and locking the doors of his truck and the bed cover at the same time.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a system which will secure a truck bed cover when the driver of the truck locks the truck doors either manually or with a remote control.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.